casiangelesfandomcom-20200214-history
Teen Angels
Teen Angels es la banda pop/rock, formada por : Thiago Bedoya Agüero, Marianella "Mar" Talarico Rinaldi, Jazmín "Jaz" Romero, Juan "Tacho" Morales y Ramiro "Rama" Ordóñez. Origen Tras la llegada de Cielo al hogar, promovió el canto y el baile como un juego de diversión y relajación. Los chicos fueron descubriendo su pasión por la música e incluso descubrieron el talento que tenían. Ella logró que canalizaran su ira y sus infancias horrorosas en canciones que los divirtieran y los hicieran sentir mejor. El nombre de la banda, en la tira, surgió cuando Nacho Pérez Alzamendi los había invitado a cantar a su fiesta, pero ellos no tenían un nombre. Nacho, enojando a Mar por decir un nombre en inglés, dijo: "Con ustedes, los Teen Angels". A los chicos les gustó, y así quedó. Integrantes *'Thiago Bedoya Agüero' *'Mar Talarico Rinaldi' *'Rama Ordoñez' *'Jaz Romero' *'Tacho Morales ' Integrantes Anteriores * Cielo Mágico ' Discografía Los álbumes de la banda, cuentan con la participación de Emilia Attías, Nicolás Vázquez, el grupo MAN!, Mariano Torre y Jimena Barón. 'Teen Angels 1 [[Archivo:Teen1.jpg|thumb|'Portada de Teen Angels.']]El primer trabajo discográfico de la banda, publicado en CD, tiene el mismo nombre que el grupo. El 17 de abril de 2007, fue puesto a la venta en la Argentina, y a las pocas semanas desde su publicación ya se ha hecho merecedor de un Disco de Platino. El CD tiene en total 16 canciones, la mayoría de tales ya habían sido presentadas durante la emisión de la tira. En Latinoamérica salió a la venta desde el 20 de marzo del 2009 con el sello de la discográfica Sony Music. #"[[Voy por más|'Voy Por Más']]" - Emilia Attías #"[[No te rindas|'No Te Rindas']]" - Emilia Attías #"[[Dos ojos|'Dos Ojos']]" - Emilia Attías y Nicolás Vázquez #"Casi Ángeles" - Emilia Attías #"[[Valiente|'Valiente']]" - Emilia Attías #"[[Che bombón|'Che Bombón']]" - Teen Angels #"[[Para vos|'Para Vos']]" - Emilia Attías #"[[Todo puede ser mejor|'Todo Puede Ser Mejor']]" - Nicolás Vázquez #"[[Tu Cielo|'Tu Cielo']]" - Nicolás Vázquez #"[[Escaparé|'Escaparé']]" - Lali Espósito #"[[Ángeles del mundo|'Ángeles Del Mundo']]" - Teen Angels #"[[Te amaré por siempre|'Te Amaré Por Siempre']]" - Emilia Attías y Nicolás Vázquez #"[[Reina gitana|'Reina Gitana']]" - China Suárez #"Nenes Bien" - Teen Angels #"Un ángel"- Emilia Attías #"[[Tan alegre el corazón|'Tan Alegre el Corazón']]" - Emilia Attías No incluidas en : Teen Angels 1 Teen Angels 2 [[Archivo:Teen2.jpg|thumb|'Portada de Teen Angels 2. '(Es la primera vez que no está Emilia Attías en la foto oficial.) |206x206px]] Segundo CD de la banda para la segunda temporada de "Casi Ángeles". Su fecha de salida fue el 15 de abril según Sony BMG. Ya es disco de Doble Platino. # "[[A decir que sí|'A Decir Que Sí']]" -''' Teen Angels # "[[A ver si pueden|'''A Ver Si Pueden]]" - Teen Angels # "[[Hay un lugar|'Hay Un Lugar']]" - Lali Espósito # "[[Un paso|'Un Paso']]" - Teen Angels # "[[Señas Tuyas|'Señas Tuyas']]" - Emilia Attías y Nicolás Vázquez # "[[Nena|'Nena']]" - Peter Lanzani # "[[Puedo Ser|'Puedo Ser']] "' '-''' Lali Espósito y China Suárez # "[[Río de besos|'''Río De Besos]]" - Emilia Attías y Nicolás Vázquez # "[[El espejo|'El Espejo']]"' '- Gastón Dalmau # "No más goodbye" - Teen Angels # "De cabeza" - Pablo Martínez # "Alguien" - Nicolás Vázquez # "Estoy listo" -''' Teen Angels No incluidas en : '''Teen Angels 2 (Los Teen Angels ademas interpretaron dos canciones llamadas "Un Paso Mas" y "Vivir a Pleno". A la primera cancion se le quito el estribillo y se le agrego el de la segunda y se formo "Un Paso", cancion interpretada en la serie y en el CD.) Teen Angels 3 [[Archivo:Teen3.jpg|thumb|'Portada de Teen Angels 3.']] El disco salió a la venta el 7 de abril de 2009 en Argentina, antes del estreno de la tercera temporada en TV. Debutó en el puesto Nº1 en el ranking Top 100 de Discos mas vendidos según CAPIF. En su primer semana a la venta el disco se consagra disco de oro y al mes, disco platino. # "[[Que nos volvamos a ver|'Que nos volvamos a ver']]" - Teen Angels # "[[Quién|'Quién']]" - Teen Angels # "[[Te perdí|'Te perdí']]" - China Suárez # "[[Cuál|'Cuál']]" - Teen Angels # "[[Una vez más|'Una vez más']]" - Peter Lanzani # "[[Hoy|'Hoy']]" - Teen Angels # "[[Vuelvo a casa|'Vuelvo a casa']]" - Teen Angels # "[[Pensando en vos|'Pensando en vos']]" - Gastón Dalmau # "[[Un día más|'Un día más']]" - MAN! # "[[Cuando llegue tu amor|'Cuando llegue tu amor']]" - Emilia Attías y Mariano Torre # "[[Salvar la paz|'Salvar la paz']]" - Teen Angels, Emilia Attías y Jimena Barón # "[[Siento|'Siento']]" - Mariana Espósito # "[[Por el sí|'Por el sí']]" - Teen Angels y Emilia Attias # "[[Casi un sueño|'Casi un sueño']]" - Pablo Martínez No incluídas en el CD, tercera temporada 'Teen Angels 4' [[Archivo:Teen4.jpg|thumb|'Portada de Teen Angels 4.'|215x215px]]La salida del CD en Argentina se dio el día 31 de marzo del 2010, con disco de oro. #[[Vos ya sabés|'Vos ya sabés']] - Teen Angels #[[¿Dónde estás?|'¿Dónde estás?']] - Peter Lanzani #[[Quiero salir del paraíso|'Quiero salir del paraíso']] - Mariana Espósito y María Eugenia Suárez #[[Me voy|'Me voy']] - Mariana Espósito #[[Estoy aquí otra vez|'Estoy aquí otra vez']] - Teen Angels #[[Cambiar de aire|'Cambiar de aire']] - María Eugenia Suárez y Benjamín Amadeo #[[Hoy te vi|'Hoy te vi']] - Teen Angels #[[Abre tus ojos|'Abre tus ojos']] - Gastón Dalmau y Rocío Igarzabal #[[Solo amigos|'Solo amigos']] - MAN! #[[Resiste|'Resiste']] - Teen Angels #[[Por eso estoy preso|'Por eso estoy preso']] - Teen Angels #[[Miedo a perderte|'Miedo a perderte']] - Teen Angels #[[Bravo por la Tierra|'Bravo por la Tierra']] - Teen Angels No incluídas en el CD, cuarta temporada * ¹-Singles Solo de Radios Videoclips Primera Temporada *Voy Por Más *Dos Ojos *Escaparé *Reina Gitana *Casi Ángeles *Nenes Bien Segunda Temporada *A Ver Si Pueden *Nena *A Decir Que Sí *Señas Tuyas *Hay Un Lugar *Un Paso Tercera Temporada *Que Nos Volvamos A Ver *Casi Un Sueño *Vuelvo A Casa *Pensando En Vos *Cada Vez Que Sale El Sol *Navidad *Hoy Quiero *El Lugar Real Los vídeos "navidad", "cada vez que sale el sol" y "hoy quiero" son patrocinados por Coca-Cola 'Cuarta Temporada' *Bravo Por La Tierra *Miedo A Perderte *Vos Ya Sabés *Estoy Aquí Otra Vez *Me Voy DVD Otras canciones *Dear Mr. President (Jazmín) *Jodida estás (Camilo, Paz, Hope, Thiago, Mar, Jazmín, otros) *Hot and Cold (Mar, Jazmín, Luna, Melody, Kika) *I'm Yours (Jazmín, Pedro, Luna) *I wanna hold your hand (Paz y Teo) *Let it be (Paz y Teo) *Stand by me (Paz y Teo) *Yesterday (Paz y Teo) *People Get Ready (Teo) *Bruto, ciego, sordo y mudo (Nacho) *Prófugos (Mar, Thiago, Luna y Pedro) *Rebel in me (Luna y Rama) *Casamentera (Luz) *Boleros (Rama) *Canción de cuna (Teo) *Ironic (Teen Angels y Man) Teen Angels Teen Angels Categoría:Banda